


Of Dreams and Nightmares

by Ganondork (Raveassassin)



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: M Rating in Later Chapters, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raveassassin/pseuds/Ganondork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the handsome young Wren finds himself stranded on the surface, he'll have to learn the ways of the people and creatures there to survive, and make a few unlikely friends along the way...perhaps, even more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Dreams and Nightmares

"S-sonofa-" he hissed, he'd been found yet again. Hiding wasn't good enough, he took even and slow breaths, waiting until the footsteps reached as close as possible to where he hit, before springing to his feet at the last moment, catching the ugly beast of a Bokoblin leader off guard, giving him a slight head start on him and his crew. Wren ended up having to toss his bag aside, in order for him to optimize his speed, he'd come back for it later, it only held some food, water, and useless things that he'd scavenged in the sands of...of...wherever the hell he was. He had no idea, at first thinking it to be a beach area, it turned out to be quite vast, and terrifying, honestly. This increased when he felt a breeze against his neck, his top feeling a bit more...loose.

It was as if he couldn't run fast enough, the monsters were still on his tail, their aggressive warbled shouts, obnoxiously large weapons swiping at his already thin enough shawl, slicing it up. Wren's eyes narrowed in rage as he shrieked "Leave. Me. ALONE! I have NOTHING for you!" he may have known that this would not change the opinions of said beasts...they probably didn't even understand him in the slightest. He had to at least try though, he didn't have an unlimited amount of stamina, and it was clearly showing. His strides were getting sloppier, speed slowly decreasing as his breathing grew worse and worse, until finally his body...gave up. He went crashing to the sandy ground with a dull thud, grunting in pain, barely registering the Bokoblin slowing down, debating on who should actually approach first, see if he truly was done for. 

"...d-do your worst. I like it rough." He joked at the first Bokoblin to come near, as it peered over to check if he were alright, he whipped out one of his daggers, slicing the beast's throat without a second thought, whipping it into the heart of another, using his other knives in a similar fashion, but...they kept coming. How could this be?! There were only 6 of them chasing him earlier, now he was surrounded by bodies, and running out of weaponry... His heart sank once the last dagger was thrown, he...he was done for.

"...I should learn to hold my tongue." He whispered softly, the Rouge beasts surrounding him and readying their weapons, before swinging down, eliciting a shriek from the boy, one that ripped him straight from his covers, and the dream itself. It took him a few minutes to realize what had just gone down, sighing deep. "I...need to stop having dreams, this is getting out of control." He could feel his ginger locks sticking to his sweaty skin...he must have been tossing and turning pretty badly. 

"...you want to talk about it?" His eyes snapped toward the figure resting in the chair by his desk, it was his close friend, Fledge. "I...heard your screams, so...I came over as fast I could." He knew of Wren's recurring night terrors, and gestured that had brought him some breakfast, which he'd already been helping prepare, but...it was much nicer to bring it to him and help calm his nerves down in private. "Was it that...goblin dream?" his voice was soft, and timid...as if he thought of the other as glass, if speaking too sharply or loudly would shatter him. He wasn't that weak, he was just...shaken up. 

"Bokoblin." He corrected, slowly moving to take the warm food, it was a pumpkin porridge, with some water and fruit slices to help him cool off. Eating it slowly, he looked to his shy friend, who was watching him closely with worry...damn it, he'd have to explain it to the other again...he hated having him worry, he was such a sweet boy. "...I'll start from the beginning." He muttered, hating getting personal, but sometimes he had to suck it up. "If you tell my sister any of this, though..." he started, giving the boy a smirk, pausing deliberately so he could see the other squirm "I'll make sure you get the roughest of noogies. These knuckles are gonna shine when I'm done with you." he then laughed, obviously just teasing the boy...and he laughed as well. 

...perhaps the half hour of amateur counselling wouldn't be so bad...would it?

**Author's Note:**

> [Author does not know how to make good titles] Hopefully you enjoy, this is my first (published) fic, so constructive criticism is VERY welcomed! I know it's short, hopefully I'll get to the main action in the next chapter...this chapter is mostly to introduce you to Wren.


End file.
